Reborn! Ten Years Too Soon?
by saraj8ne
Summary: When a sick Tsuna get's shot with the Ten-Year-Bazooka and is stuck in the future, what troublesome situation does he find himself in now? And what happens when future Tsuna comes to the past? Will present Tsuna be able to stop the ongoings of the future or will it stop him? Why has he not returned to the past yet? Will I ever stop questioning my own story! aftr Byakuran&b4 Enma.
1. Today Just Isn't Your Day, Is It?

**Okay, authors note I guess...?**

 **This chapter has been edited.**

 **Disclamer: I think it's pretty obvious that I don't own KHR.**

 **Also! This fan-fcition is based after Byakuran but before Enma.**

 **This is the second fan-fiction that I have posted onto so please please please please** _ **pleeeaaassseee**_ **leave lots and lots of reviews! I need all the critic I can get.**

 **As well as any idea's you might have of what to do with the story or just simple thing to add to it, please let me know! It'll help me out so much as I only know about half way where this ship will be sinking, so yeah, you get the idea.**

"Lambo-o, quiet down a bit, okay?" Tsunayoshi Sawada covered his ears with his hands as the little child began to screech and wail even louder than before.

Oh how he l _onged_ for some peace and quiet. But knowing the way his life tends to do back-flips on itself, that dream seemed to be getting harder to reach by the moment.

That morning during breakfast, Lambo had made Tsuna promise to get him his all-time favorite grape candies on the way home from school. But Tsuna wasn't quite able to focus enough on the candy as he had been sent home early for being sick.

 _I'm just glad Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto didn't follow me back..._

He remembered the scene of Gokudera's puppy eye's absolutely _begging_ him to let him come along and take care of him.

 _If that had happened there'd definitely be way more craziness going on than just with Lambo!_

"Look here, Lambo." Tsuna sat up in his bed, trying to focus on the screaming child. The screams only made the Vongola feel more dizzy and in pain than before.

"Shut up!" Reborn came crashing into Lambo with a kick straight to the child's behind.

Lambo went screaming into the wall, creating a small dent as he landed.

"Reborn!" The Vongola looked at the infant standing neatly on the floor of his bedroom. "You didn't need to kick him," Tsuna sagged his shoulders, feeling another round of coughs starting to make their way up.

Tsuna just couldn't believe that he had gotten sick. Though he knew it was winter and especially freezing outside, he had made sure to wear layers _and all_ so he _wouldn't_ get sick. But like nearly always, look where that got him.

In reply, Reborn shook his head at his student. "If he's not disciplined now, he'll never make a good guardian."

Tsunu sighed, almost guiltfully, while taking in the momentary silence. Before Lambo started back up with his yelling that is.

"Lambo will too make a good guardian! Lambo's the best! See!" Lambo began pulling all sorts of odds and ends out of his hair. Rather dangerous odds and ends to be more precise.

The stress caught up to Tsuna, making him cough loudly and painfully.

Tsuna, covering his mouth with the sleeve of his 27 sweater, reached his other hand for the glass of water standing on his nightstand. _Empty._ He began to reach for the pitcher but stopped and glarred daggers at it. It just _had_ to be _empty,_ didn't it?

"I'll get that," Reborn jumped onto the nightstand, grabbed the pitcher, jumped off and left the room.

Tsuna was in fact slightly suspicious of Reborns all-too _kind_ gesture, but passed it off as a simple glimpse of compassion. Or maybe something closer to pity.

Though if you were to ask the Tutor/Hitman he'd just tell you that he'd much rather get water for a sick student than sit in the same room with said sickly student and a five-year-old crybaby hitman-wannabe.

Unfortunately for Tsuna, who was totally convinced by now that'd he would die that day from either coughing, colds, and migraines or babies that wouldn't let him sleep peacefully, had been left in his room with a tantrum throwing Lambo who wasn't just throwing around his tantrum.

The coughs just kept on coming, leaving Tsuna with a growing migrain and gasping for air whenever there might be a chance. He was bent over now. He was trying his best not to die as Lambo finally shouted out his succes.

"A-he-hee-hae! I found it! See! I _told_ you Lambo was the best!" The toddler jumped up from his slumped position against the bottom of the wall and began to joyfully hop his way over to Tsuna.

A deep dark pit of _uh-oh_ started to fill the Vongola's stomach as the child grew closer and closer with whatever he had found.

Tsuna turned his head to the side with caution as he finally caught a short break from heaving out his soul.

 _Somebody save me._

Nope, not today.

Tsuna's lungs picked that special moment to begin dying again, and whoever happened to be running the universe decided to pick the closest special moment as possible to the previous one to have the Vongola's Thunder Guardian trip on one of his own grenades he had been so busy throwing around just a minute before and helplessly toss the ten-year-bazooka into the air. Tsuna really did try his best to call for help, but his soar throat and dry lungs just wouldn't allow it. Not that it would have helped him anyways. Everythings seemed to be moving in slow motion for Tsuna as the ten-year-bazooka landed right on top of his pain and terror filled frame.

Reborn hopped up the stairs, water filled pitcher in hand, not a single drop escaping.

As he neared the upstairs hallway he heard the sounds of his wheezing student and an overly excited Lambo. Then he heard a crash, a breathless squeak of terror and a loud "poof".

 _That's not good..._

He made it to the top of the stairs in one final jump with a present of pink smoke oozing out of the Vongola's bedroom waiting for him.

The home-tutor waited at the door for the smoke to begin to clear; and as it did he saw a tall silhouette, ready to fight, with a bright flame burning on his forehead.

 **No idea when I will be updating next, hopefully soon! :) if people actually like it than maybe sooner, lol**

 **Hope y'all like the edited chapter :)**


	2. Sorry kiddo, still not in Kansas

**(Daisclaimer: Guys, this is the easiest and hardest part to write in a fanfiction.)**

 **Okay, so, chapter two. I really hate this chapter because this is the third time I've had to rewrite it. (I kept on deleting it by accident. Yes, I know, it's stupid but true. And I had already written so much, too!) Yes, just imagine mt agony. But thank you all so so sooo much for the reviews and favorites! I'm honestly just surprised that people actually decided to read it!**

 **Anyways, please let me know if you have any idea's of what you might want to happen in this story. (I forgot what I had originally intended this story to do, so yeah.)**

 **Also, I'm sick right now and won't be able to write very much. I'm also going out of town, and then there's school (which I started a week early cause I wanted to get a head start...yay) and I also am probably going to have a lot of physical therapy stuff for my knee going on too, (I busted it back in April in case y'all didn't know) I might have to get surgery on some of the ligaments ;~;**

 **I don't plan on having any pairings in this fanfiction but I will most likely throw some fluff in here and there. If you have any fluffiable characters in mind, let me know and I'll try and put it in.**

 **And do y'all think I should name the chapters or no?**

 **I had one of the coolest dreams ever last night. I was Vongola Decimo and co. and I were looking for this box containing some of the Vongolas deepest, darkest, and weirdest secrets (that I think had been stolen by a different family or something.) The box was hidden and being gaurded at this big party/ball thing but not even the gaurds knew where it was and then we had to fight them and stuff over it and it was just so action-packed and crazy. Though I remember having this very ominous feeling during the dream, as though somehow, something was very,** _ **very**_ **wrong. Though of course, it was probably just setting up for what was going to happen before I woke up ;3;** **Must have been my Super Intuition kicking in though ;)** **But besides all the doom and gloom I didn't really mention, it was an incredible dream.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 **Reborn hopped up the stairs, water filled pitcher in hand, not a single drop escaping.** **As he neared the upstairs hallway he heard the sounds of his wheezing student and an overly excited Lambo. Then he heard a crash, a breathless squeak of terror and a loud "poof".**

 _That's not good_ **...** **He made it to the top of the stairs in one final jump with a present of pink smoke oozing out of the Vongola's bedroom waiting for him.** **The home-tutor waited at the door for the smoke to begin to clear; and as it did he saw a tall silhouette, ready to fight, with a bright flame burning on his forehead.**

* * *

The room had become deathly silent while the smoke from the ten-year-bazooka slowly filtered itself out.

Reborn could make out a mans silhouette on top of Tsunas bed, shifting himself cautiously, trying not to make any sudden movements. The man, whose bright flames were clear even through the retreating haze, wasn't where he had obviously been just seconds before.

When the smoke had at last vanished, the trio stood in stunned silence.

"Reborn! A-and Lambo?" Perplexed, Future Tsuna called out to the two babies. He then glanced back and forth across his old bedroom.

"Wha-" The Vongola's flames burnt out as his body slumped down onto the bed. Confused, he rested his back against the wall behind him.

" _Tol_... _ler_... _ate_..." The cow print wearing toddler's eyes brimmed with tears as he sat lamely on the ground after tripping over a grenade. Of course, though, he was ignored.

"Your past self was shot with the ten-year-bazooka, No-Good Tsuna." Reborn explained, walking into the room. He placed the pitcher back onto the nightstand, examining his students future self while doing so.

The man wore a very expensive looking suite that had been covered with dirt, splotched with blood, and across it were many rips and tears. Cuts, scrapes and darkening bruises ran across the Vongolas exposed skin.

 _This doesn't look good._ The tutors chin lowered in wait of the mans response.

"Hiie! Shouldn't I be in school? And not at home?" Glancing at the alarm clock on the nightstand, Adult Tsunas voice was lined with worry.

"You were sent home because you were sick." Reborn watched Future Tsuna carefully.

The man paled slightly at the news. Shaking the fear from his eye's, he sat up straight on the bed before leaning forward to rest his elbows onto scraped knees and his chin onto beaten mittens.

His brown eyes went from the alarm clock to Reborn. From Reborn to an apparently perfectly fine and un-caring Lambo (who was drawing on Tsunas un-finished homework I might add); and finally to the clock and back to the hitman.

It had been around two minutes since Future Tsuna had arrived, and he already seemed desperately anxious to return.

He kept his eyes focused on the baby sitting on his old nightstand.

"Reborn," Adult Tsuna spoke, his voice eerily calm though his eye's showed growing anxiety.

The home-tutor snapped out of his deep thought to wait for his much older student to continue speaking.

The Vongolas eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly. "Exactly how sick was I?"

* * *

Everything moved in slow motion as the ten-year-bazooka flew through the air. Tsuna instantly regretted ever looking up to see what Lambo had finally found. As the bazooka encased his body, he silently prayed that things wouldn't turn out like last time. Being instantly surrounded by the vibrantly colored walls, he was guided towards the future.

 _It hurts...!_ Tsuna tightly shut his eye's and gripped his head, the bold colors and light causing them to throb with immense pain. Beginning to feel neausious, The Vongola curled his body, waiting for the painful ride to end.

 _Happy thoughts... happy thoughts... happy thoughts..._ The harder he tried to think of the distant thoughts that he longed for, the more the knots in the pit of his stomach tightened themselves.

He just couldn't wait any longer for the ride to end.

Then suddenly, everything around him was pink as he hit the heard ground beneath him. Tsuna began coughing violently as he unwillingly breathed in the smoke. After a few seconds, the smoke had mostly subsided. His coughs were even being generous enough to let him grasp a few decent gulps of air.

And then everything was dark and cold.

The sounds of yelling and explosions could be heard only a short ways away.

Tsuna opened his eye slowly, keeping them at a squint.

The Vongola took a hand off of his head and placed it on the ground for balance. He sat in shocked silence at what layed before him.

"Where am I?" His voice was incredibly hoarse from coughing; but somehow, in all of what he didn't know was going on, he hadn't noticed the pain.

Rubble and debris lay all around him on the hard ground. Tiny trails of blood and small fires scattered his surroundings, slowly burning what he assumed must have been a magnificent manor, if not castle. The snow calmly drifted downwards through what had clearly been madness.

Tsuna looked around carefully for anything that might tell him where he was.

Surrounding the towering rubble were thick and looming trees. Small bursts of colored lights shot from inside the forest that lay just ahead of him.

 _Are they fighting with boxes...?_ Tsuna wondered, tride to swallow through a swollen throat. Above him, what should have been a magnificently colored sky was hidden away from his view though thick and dark clouds.

The Vongola could hear the fighting sounds growing louder and louder as they grew closer and closer. The cold air surrounding him sent shivers all throughout his body.

 _Please let this be the quickest five minutes of my entire life!_ His teeth began to chatter as he began rubbing his arms and legs to warm himself.

Suddenly, something hard pushed forcefully down onto his back from behind, shoving his head, chest and shoulders into the ground. Tsuna inhaled sharply as a stinging pain shot throughout his body.

For the second time that day, he turned his face to the side and looked up at what horrors awaited him; and after instantly turning his head back towards the ground, the Vongola began to silently whimper. Would he _ever_ catch a break?

" Sorry, _kiddo_. But ya ain't in Kansas anymore." He heard a mans deep, sing-song voice say. It was the man standing behind him with his boot painfully shoved into Tsuna's back. The one with the tip of his riffle only inches away from the Vongolas head.

"Wh..Who are you?!" Tsuna dared to turn his head once more to catch a glimpse of his assailant. All his recent sudden movements making him feel as though his head were about to burst. The man was extremely tall with unbelievably orange hair. The Vongola noticed a small sunflower tattooed just below his left eye.

The mans jaw dropped in utter shock.

"Oi, _kiddo_." He growled, the sing-song tune in his voice long gone.

He shoved the barrel of his riffle into the back of Tsunas head, making him squeak. "You better learn right now so people don't think you're _stupid_ or something," He lifted his riffle from the Vongolas head, flipped it around his shoulder to rest it on his neck.

With his hands on both sides of the riffle, the orange haired man spoke.

"I'm Hayato Gokudera," He claimed with a sly smirked. "I'm the Vongola Decimos right-hand-man!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"HHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!"_

* * *

 **Okay, I know. That last bit probably makes things sound a little corny but don't worry, I've been figuring out what to do with this story so it shouldn't be too bad xD Also, the man claiming to be Gokudera, his red hair is more like an 'Irish red hair' where it's red but light so it looks orange... ya following?**

 **What do y'all think happened? WHat do y'all think or want to happen?**

 **Review and let me know! :D**


	3. What's Happening?

**Disclaimer: Shocking, eh?**

 **Wow, I never thought that the random orange hair thing would land such a blow. I am so unbelievably sorry about the late update, and that this chapter is so short too. I needed to post something though so you all wouldn't hate me. ;3; Don't hate meh pleash**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 _ **He lifted his riffle from the Vongolas head, flipping it around his shoulder to rest it on his neck.**_

 _ **With his hands hanging on both sides of the riffle, the orange haired man spoke.**_

 _ **"I'm Hayato Gokudera," He claimed with a sly smirked. "I'm the Vongola Decimos right-hand-man!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"HHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!"**_

* * *

 _What?!_

 _WHAT?!_

Tsuna couldn't believe what he had just heard. _They don't even look alike!_

The shock he felt must have been sorely obvious because the man claiming to be Gokudera threw his head back, laughing almost hysterically.

"So you _have_ heard of me!" A relieved grin morphed over his lips, leaving him with a crooked smile.

"Bu-!" Tsuna quickly flipped around onto his bottom, hoping to edge away from the man. "But you look _nothing_ like Gokudera-kun! A-a-and you talk differently too!" There was just _no way_ the Vongola could believe that this man was one of his closest friends. Plus he had already met the future Gokudera and knew they were definitely nothing alike.

At Tsunas words, the orange haired Hayatos grin turned into a scowl.

" _Oi, kid_." The adults voice was low and threatening. In an instant, he had reached down and grabbed the teens collar, lifted him up off his feet and brought them face to face.

 _Crap!_ Tsuna had become the quintessence of panicked. He tried to wriggle free of the orange haired Hayatos hands but his effort was in vain. His breathing became ragged and his throat began to itch, forewarning another coughing spree. The cold winter winds blew harder, the sharp chill zapping away the Vongolas strength.

"You saying I'm a fake?" His voice barely above a whisper, the mans eyes began to burn holes into the teenager.

 _"Hiie!"_ Tsuna was on the verge of freaking out. _This is bad! This is bad! This is really really bad!_

But _honestly_ , what _could_ he do? He could barely stand on his own, _let alone_ fight. And even if he was healthy enough to fight, he didn't have his gloves with him.

 _If only Reborn wer-_ Suddenly, the ground around the two interrupted the Vongolas pitiful thoughts by exploding. The intense light and heat contrasted with the dark and cold afternoon as rocks and small pieces of debri shot out everywhere.

Luckily for Tsuna, the explosions weren't big enough to do much harm; but they did manage to make the orange haired man drop him. All the breath was knocked out of him as his back landed roughly onto the ground; and even though breathing took a bit longer to get a hang of, he had quickly wrapped himself up into a ball, his scratchy _'hhiiiieeeee!'_ s turning into painful coughs. The smoke and dirt were obviously not helping his situation, or maybe they _were_?

 _Here's my chance!_ Even though he could barely stand and was having just as hard a time of breathing, he forced himself onto his knees. Hoping that somehow he wouldn't die before the next minute or two passed. In just moments, however, the smoke and dust had been mostly cleared away by cold winds; but that didn't hinder the Tenth Generation Vongola Boss from crawling away.

 _Please! I_ just want _to survive!_ He dragged himself as fast as he could behind part of a wall that had managed to stay standing. He took several deep, anxious breaths before closing his eyes to prepare himself. So his head wouldn't explode, he carefully opened his eyes, slowly letting in the light once more. He leaned to the edge of the granite wall, swallowed, and poked his head out just enough to see past it.

The orange haired Hayato stood tall. Murder _clearly_ written in his searching eyes. Tsuna instantly brought his head back and hid. He felt like he was going to have a break down. His day had just been one headache after another, _literally._

 _Why do these things keep happening to me?!_ Rubbing his arms, he silently mouthed a prayer through chattering teeth.

 _Think._ Obviously, in the situation he was in, it didn't matter if the affects of the ten-year bazooka only lasted for a couple of measly minutes. At the rate things appeared to be going, he could lay dying any moment now.

"Funny, you think you can hide?"

 _Think harder!_ Tsuna's heart began skipping beats, he was sure.

"Come on, _Kiddo_." The man prodded. "I ain't gonna hurt you, scouts honor."

 _Yeah, right!_ The Vongola wanted to shout back.

"See, I'm even dropping my riffle." _Thud._

Tsuna's intuition flared. _But..._ Alarms began going off inside his brain. _But maybe I can talk to him..._ A quick image of Reborn shooting him for real passed in front of his minds eye. He stood up as quietly as possible. Using the wall for support, he clenched his jaw and stepped forward. _I just need to buy some time! If I can just do that...!_

"... I'll come out..." His voice shook from the cold.

The man chuckled. "Good,"

Tsuna continued talking. "But only if you promise to talk things out with me!"

"I _promise_ , Kiddo." The riffle-man sang.

Tsuna had to force himself to walk out from hiding before his heart stopped functioning all together. Not even a second after he passed the walls edge, a loud bang rang out from around him; echoing, seemingly making all his senses go numb.

 _H-huh...? What just...?_ He couldn't understand what had happened. He hadn't even peered at the man claiming to be Gokudera yet, and why was he falling backwards...?

 _By the wind...?_ He stumbled, wondering why everything was moving in slow motion. His mind felt like it was running in circles, trying desperately to unscramble this abrupt mystery.

 _No, it's not the wind_. The sky grew bigger as it became darker and harder to see. For some reason, Tsuna felt strangely calm and relaxed. He couldn't yet understand _why_ , but he enjoyed his momentary peace the best he could. He even noticed the snow slowly falling from the darkening sky; the silence, he felt, was crushingly comfortable. Time seemed to pass by very slowly and silently. _That's odd..._ He felt a warm sensation spread across his chest. Tsuna dragged his hand to his bosom, curios why such a warm yet _horrifying_ feeling was sticking to him. He felt a small hole in his jacket. _Mom's gonna be mad_. But why was it wet and sticky? His arm suddenly felt ten times heavier as his lifted it above his face.

He couldn't think. His brain seemed to go utterly numb as he stared at his blood covered hand. He just couldn't do anything but stare wide-eyed at the sticky red liquid that slowly dripped from his wrist.

 _What?_ He just couldn't believe that anything had really happened. _It's all just a dream, right?_

The tall man covered the Vongola's blurry view. Seeing the boy's hand drop as he began going into shock, the orange haired Hayato smiled big, his riffle leaning lightly against his shoulder the weight of it resting in his hand. "Now, let's talk!"

* * *

 **I will try and update ASAP, hope you enjoy :)**


	4. Dragged Through The Mud

**Hello everyone! I wanted to apologize for not posting anything as of late. The computer I was using to write and publish crashed, erasing everything I had on my story, and I haven't had a computer to write on until a week or few ago.**

 **I haven't had the free time or determination to write and publish anything. But now I'm back in action and figuring out everything that I had planned for this little fanfiction of mine.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, now I know I'm not the only one with grammar issues. ;)**

 **Oh no D: omg I just read through the other chapters I'd posted and ugh D: just ugh.**

 **I'm gonna have to do something about this...**

 **(Disclaimer)**

He couldn't think. His mind felt numb as he stared helplessly at the blood covering his hand. Tsuna couldn't do anything but stare wide-eyed at the warm liquid that dripped gently down his wrist.

What? The boy was having a hard time hitting-home with what had happened. Or rather, with everything that had happened. It's all just a dream or something, right? It's got to be...

The tall man covered the Vongola's blurred view. Seeing the child's hand fall limply as he went into shock, the orange-haired Hayato smiled big, his rifle leaning lightly against his shoulder, the butt of the gun resting in his hand.

"Now, let's talk!"

"More importantly," Reborn stared back into the exhausted eye's of the future version of his current student, "Exactly how bad was your situation?" Reborn walked towards Tsunayoshi Sawada, a grim feeling settling inside him.

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst I've faced so far, of course," The man paused, coming up with a number. "Easily a ten."

Reborns chin lowered, causing his black and orange fedora to cast a shadow over his face. Even Lambo had become silent once recognizing the gloomy atmosphere.

"Of course, however, the current situation is the ten. Not necessarily the current fight I was in, that would probably be a six, but the situation in whole…" The Vongola's deeps eyes looked down at his previous tutor. "If I really was- am, as sick as you say, then I could be dead within a moments notice."

Lambo, having begun paying attention to the conversation at hand, left his mouth agape as he passed his Boss' words around in his head, trying to grasp the full meaning.

Reborn folded his arms and raised his head to return the stare with the man before him. "Seeing as you're not dead right now, though, it's safe to say that your past self is alive, for now."

In response, Adult-Tsuna nodded his head gravely, forcing himself to relax once again against the wall. All he had to do was wait a minute or two, and he would be thrown back into the fray.

"What's going on, Tsuna-san?" Lambo question, hopping onto the bed, his eyes round as disks and watering. "Is the world ending or somethin'?"

A grin crossed the Vongola's lips, but only for a second. "Not in the way you think, Lambo." He smiled at the child, hoping to ease the evident worry of his guardian. "But yes." The man's voice once again became serious.

He then directed his words to his old home-tutor. "In six years time, a new Mafia family will come to power. However, they're not quite like Byakoran and his syndicate." He paused to stare down at his gloved hands. "This family has ruined the Vongolas name. Staining it, and dragging it through the mud." Both the cow-dressed child and the tuxedo wearing one hung onto every word the Tenth Vongola boss let come out of his mouth. They were being told something crucial, too important to be interrupted.

Although since life is usually biased against main characters these days, they were interrupted.

A door slammed shut downstairs before the sounds of a stampede made their way up the stairs.

"Boss!" Gokudera Hayato yelled as he burst into the room. "I came as quick as I could and-" The realization of who exactly was in front of his eyes was obvious on his face.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamato Takeshi followed his friend into the room. "Oh," He said lamely. Everyone sat or stood quietly and awkwardly, Gokudera and Yamato waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Reborn!" Adult-Tsuna called loudly as he disregarded his friends silent questions, a clear edge hidden within his voice. He was staring at his old alarm clock with shock, his jaw set tightly and his eyebrows furrowed deeply above his worried eyes. "It's…" He swallowed. Everyone's eyes followed his gaze, an ominous feeling resting uncomfortably within the atmosphere of the bedroom. Everyone understood what words shot through the Vongola's mind. _It had been over five minutes._

 **Btw I'm posting this at 1:30 in the morning sooo... Just tell me in the review if it sucks, lol. Haha welllll, that's all for today, folks. I know it's a super duper short chapter, but you've got to give me a break for the moment. It's been so long since I've written anything for this fanfiction that I've forgotten quite a few pointers for the story. So excuse me for a while as I reconstruct my story, once again. I'll be back ASAP.**

 **Please don't forget to leave a review and to share! And if you have any idea's that you would like to see within this story, just shoot me a dm! 3**


End file.
